


Thundershield from A to Z

by KattoRupin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Wanda Maximoff/Vision - Freeform, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Romance, Team as Family, everyone is supporting thorsteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRupin/pseuds/KattoRupin
Summary: 26 short stories about Thundershield
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Kudos: 29





	Thundershield from A to Z

**Asking him out**  
Steve Rogers has never asked someone out on a date. Actually, he did have some experience, but the last time Steve asked someone out, the soldier ended up plunging a plane into the Arctic and was frozen for 70 years. So yeah, he’s really clueless about this.  
It should be fine, Steve assures himself as he replays the steps in his head. He did some research on the Internet- such a helpful place, they have like tons of websites that specialize in giving dating advice. Just say hi, pop the question casually, then suggest some places they can go out together, and if he’s lucky enough to get a yes they can seal a date. And if he declines, just smile and say no big deal. Yeah, he can do this.  
Steve takes a deep breath and steps forward.  
“Hi, Thor.” 

**Bucky Barnes**  
James Buchanan Barnes. Skilled sniper, assassin, the Winter Soldier, and a deadly killing machine. With a profile like that, surely no one will find him a suitable candidate for love consulting. And yet here Steve Rogers is, interrupting Bucky's training just to pour his heart out to his best friend about a certain demigod. Bucky tries to keep a blank look as the soldier goes on about getting mixed signals from Thor and whether or not the demigod is really interested in a relationship, wondering when he can get back to practice.  
”Look, why don’t you go ask him? It would save so much time. Just pop the question, I’m sure he feels the same.”  
“I don’t know, Buck. Maybe he just wants to be a friend.” Bucky tries his best not to roll his eyes. That Norse guy checks out Steve’s ass too much it can’t be platonic. Heck, the whole team is even putting a bet on when and who will make the first move.  
“You never know if you never try.” Bucky shrugs, patting Steve’s shoulder.  
“Yeah… I’ll think about it. Thanks, Buck, for listening to me. See you later.” Steve says and waves goodbye. Finally, some peaceful time. Bucky is about to resume his training when Thor barges in, demanding advice from Steve’s best friends in order to court the lovely Captain.  
Idiots. Both of them. Just sleep with each other already!

**Carry me**  
“Thor, I can walk.” Steve huffs while being carried by his demigod boyfriend. Post-battle, everyone is bruised and battered, and Steve almost collapses if Thor doesn’t catch him in time. The God of Thunder ignores his weak protest, he tightens his grip and keeps walking toward the medical bay.  
“Thor! Put me down! People are looking at us!” Steve hisses, a blush spreading on his cheeks. People at SHIELD will definitely talk about this later, their strong capable Captain being carried like a newly-wedded bride while he is perfectly capable of walking.  
“Let them look.” Thor shrugs. “It is none of their interest. You are hurt, and as your boyfriend, this is my way of looking after you. So can you please at least stay still for a while?” Thor looks down at Steve, his eyes pleading. “Will you indulge me a little, love?”  
That shuts him up immediately. Steve just cannot argue anymore, he will feel like a jerk if he refuses Thor’s request. He sighs, resting his head on Thor’s shoulders and let himself immersed in the warmth of Thor’s embrace. He is too stubborn to admit that he loves being pampered like this, but maybe someday he can get used to all of this affection display.

 **Distance**  
Tony Stark hasn’t seen Pepper Potts for 3 days. She is in DC at the moment working on a new project, while he's stuck here in New York because of the Avengers’ business. Needless to say, he is quite bored since his lovely girlfriend isn’t there to brighten up his day.  
“So I guess you can say we’re in a long-distance relationship. See, we even use Skype to call each other. I wished I could sneak out to see her,” Tony sighs dramatically, glaring at a certain super soldier. “If only Captain Tight pant here let me do that.”  
“Yeah, right, that’s so tough. Surely I can’t understand your condition, because my boyfriend is from another realm that only accepts raven as a means of communication,” Steve deadpans. “Finish your reports, and you can go see her.”  
“You are no fun. Fine, I’ll work.” Tony mutters, taking a sip of his coffee.

 **Embrace**  
“Bad day?”  
Steve says nothing. Instead, he crawls into bed with Thor and put his arms around the demigod’s waist.  
Like a silent agreement between them, Thor moves his hands towards Steve’s back, pulling the soldier closer to him. The demigod hears a sigh as he feels Steve’s muscles relaxed, the smaller man practically melts into the embrace.  
“Do you want to cuddle?”  
Steve buries his face in Thor’s chest and mumbles something incoherent. The demigod takes that as a yes.

 **Fly**  
“Sorry Sam, duty call.” Steve pockets his cell phone and waves goodbye to his running buddy. “Gotta go. See you tomorrow morning.”  
“What, you gonna run to work too?” Sam asks, trying not to sound so out of breath.  
“No, I’ve got a ride,” Steve grins, and right after that, a figure clad in armor lands next to him. “Ah, there he is.”  
“Did I keep you for long?” Thor asks, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist.  
“Not at all. Let’s go.” Steve places his hand on Thor’s shoulder, and in a blink of an eye, they are already a tiny dot in the sky.  
"Show off." Sam rolls his eyes, watching the love birds fly away.

 **Gift**  
Valkyrie quirks an eyebrow as she sees Thor carrying a big sack on his shoulder. The God of Thunder has come back for a few weeks, and now he heads back to Earth again.  
“What is that?” she asks, motioning to the sack.  
“Oh, this? Just something that I am bringing back for my friends.” He opens it and shows her the inside. A pair of silver knives are gleaming under the light, these are undoubtedly reserved for the assassin and spy couple. Some weird artifacts, probably for that inventor. She can also see some trinkets, Asgardian mead, and a box of rare Asgardian tea which is famous for its calming effect- this one must be Bruce’s.  
But none of them seem to link to a certain super soldier. Surely, there’s no way Thor forgets about his boyfriend, right?  
“So what about Steve? What do you give him?” Curious, Valkyrie asks Thor as he closes the sack.  
The idiot beams as he steps into the light of the Bifrost bridge.  
“Isn’t it obvious? It’s me.” 

**Hoodie**  
Steve keeps stealing Thor's hoodies, but the demigod doesn't mind at all. In fact, he loves it. Being rewarded with the glorious sight of Steve Rogers walking around half-naked with only his hoodie is definitely the most pleasurable thing in the whole nine realms. And when Steve bends down, the hem will raise up, giving Thor a glimpse of his lovely behind. Just another good reason to persuade his lover to come back to bed again, the demigod thinks happily as he approaches Steve. 

**In-law**  
Tony Stark doesn’t like Pepper Pott’s cousins. His fiance is awesome, but her relatives are not. They smell like trouble. One girl literally throws herself at him at Pepper’s birthday party, so he bans her from the Tower. Others are too superficial, saying flattering words and asking for a free job in his company because they are “family” now. Why can’t they be like old Morgan, Pepper’s uncle is so funny and nice.  
“Yeah, as you see, I’m having a problem with my future in-law,” Tony shrugs. “I wish I didn’t have to invite them to our wedding.”  
“Well, give them time. I’m sure people can change,” Steve shrugs. “Hey, at least your in-laws don’t try to murder their sibling. I wished Loki and Hela could be nicer to Thor.”  
Tony never complains about Pepper’s relatives again.

 **Jump**  
“I think you scare Sam every time you jump out of the plane without a parachute,” Thor says, carrying his boyfriend after catching him in midair.  
“Well, no parachute is stealthy and I won’t be noticed,” Steve smirks. “Plus it’s cooler this way, and he doesn’t need to know that I have help.”  
“Anything that makes you happy, my dear,” Thor lands on the roof of the Hydra base and put the soldier down. “Now go kick their ass!”

 **Kisses**  
A kiss on Steve’s cheek when he wakes Thor up in the morning. Thor smiles sleepily and mumbles “5 more minutes”, then ducks under the cover and pulls Steve closer to his chest.  
A kiss on Steve’s forehead when the soldier leaves for a mission, Thor’s silent way to say “Be safe”.  
A kiss to Steve’s neck, it is always a pleasure to watch him blush so beautifully, how he tilts his head asking for more and the little moan that Steve tries so hard to suppress. A promise for something more intimate in their private chamber later.  
And of course, a kiss on Steve’s lips at any time, anywhere and for no reason at all, because Thor just never gets tired of showering his boyfriend with affection and care.

 **Loki**  
Steve glares at the green snake, which is hissing and coiling on the floor as the edge of the shield pins it down.  
"Nice to see you, Loki," Steve smirks, and the snake stops struggling. After a few seconds, it morphs into the shape of a certain trickster, a wide mischievous grin spreading on his face.  
"Well, hello there, Captain. How did you know it's me?"  
"Jarvis saw you transformed and alerted me." Steve holds down the shield when Loki tries to get up. "Now, what are you doing here?"  
"You know, just want to visit my lovely brother." Loki gives a nonchalant shrug. "See if the oaf is dead or still alive."  
"And maybe stab him a few times?" Steve asks. Loki just grins.  
"Look, Thor cares about you a lot, so maybe be a little less murdering towards him, ok. I hate seeing Thor upset, so if you ever make him sad, I will deal with you." Steve lifts up his shield and stands up, still holding gaze with the God of Mischief. Loki stares back and gets up as well, dusting his clothes.  
"Threatening a God, you have nerves, Rogers. What makes you think that you can…"  
A whoosh through the air silences Loki, his eyes go wide as he sees Mjolnir crackling dangerously in the hand of the Captain.  
"Use the door next time when you visit us." Steve smiles sweetly. "You are always welcomed."

 **Misunderstanding**  
“I think Thor is seeing someone else.”  
Natasha almost chokes on her morning smoothie when she hears that sentence, but upon seeing Steve’s serious face, the spy knows that this is not a joke.  
“Ok, what makes you think that?”  
“Well, I heard, not that I was eavesdropping, that Thor would love to have some “pop-tart” from Jane!” Steve throws his hands up in frustration. “I know she was smart and better than me and they used to be a thing, but I’m his boyfriend now. I can’t believe he would....” Steve stops for a moment, sadness in his eyes as he utters the last words, “do that with her.”  
"Pop-tart?" Natasha repeats, not sure if she hears it right.  
"Yeah, um, like pop the cherry or something? Maybe a slang?" Steve blushes. "I don’t know I just guess it’s a new phrase or something. I mean, the words do sound sexy?"  
Pop-tarts. She wants to pull him into a big tight hug and smacks him across the head at the same time. Does falling in love lower people’s IQ or what? Natasha sighs, grabbing her phone and opening Google.  
“OK, allow me to introduce THE pop tart.”

 **Nightmare**  
Steve still has bad dreams about the past that wake him up at night and leave him disoriented. Sometimes he dreams of the gruesome war where blood clouds his vision and gunshot deafens his ears. Sometimes he sees himself in the plane again, drowning and clawing for air, trying to scream for help but can’t make any sound.  
But then Thor is always there to remind Steve that he is safe now, in the present. And Steve will drift off to sleep again, this time peacefully, in the arms of his beloved. 

**On a date**  
Thor takes Steve’s hand as they walk down the street together. It’s been a long, hectic week, lost in missions and reports that they barely see each other. Now it’s time for them to recharge and spend time together. A good movie, dinner at their favorite place, and maybe something intimate later. Just think about that makes Thor excited.  
“Do you want to watch the movie first, or should we grab a bite to eat?” Steve asks, checking the showtime on his phone.  
“Movie. And let’s get two popcorns this time. One is just not enough.”  
“Ok then. Well, there’s a show at 6, so we have around 15 minutes…”  
A loud explosion interrupts Steve’s sentence. People start to scream and run away as a bunch of robots swarming the place and shooting laser from their eyes.  
Steve and Thor look at each other. Thor groans internally. Seriously, at his date? There are seven days in a week and those villains have to choose this exact day to carry out their evil plan?  
“Well, there’s another show at 7, so...”  
“Let’s do that then.” Thor sighs, summoning his hammer. Maybe next time he will whisk Steve away to Asgard, where nobody can interrupt their date.

 **Pet**  
“For the last time, Thor,” Steve says, rubbing his temple, “You cannot bring a monster from another realm and call it a pet!”  
“Monster?” Thor gasps, standing protectively in front of the Bilgesnipe, “Bilgy is not a monster.”  
“Yeah, monster or not, that thing has to go.”  
“I have trained him, he is very well-behaved! He doesn’t have a place to go, poor little creature. If we abandon him, he could die!” Thor, this time holding one of the creature’s legs, looks up at Steve with blue teary eyes.  
Great, now “it” already has a name. Steve rolls his eyes, knowing where this will go.  
“Geez, I feel like a villain,” Steve sighs in defeat. “Alright, you can keep him. But he needs to be inside, and you will clean up after him.”  
Thor laughs triumphantly and hugs Bilgy. Steve smiles. Oh well, anything that makes his boyfriend happy.

 **Quick**  
“The Tower is on fire!” Tony screams as he runs into the hallway. Behind him, black smoke is billowing from his workshop and starts to swallow everything on their way. “Quick, everyone, grab the most important thing to you and run!”  
Before anyone can react, Thor has already taken Steve, and with a swing of Mjolnir, the God of Thunder is already outside of the Tower.

 **Reunion**  
Steve moans as Thor pins him to the wall and captures his lips in a fervent kiss.  
“Miss me?” The God of Thunder whispers in a husky voice that sends a shiver down Steve’s spine.  
“You had to ask.” Steve smirks, then let out a surprise “oof” as Thor scoops him up and throws him on the bed.  
This is going to be a fun night for both of them.

 **Secret**  
“Here you are,” Maria hands Thor a stack of files. “Costume designs, gear prototypes, all of them. Lucky for you that I have high clearance.”  
“Thank you, Maria.” Thor gives her a smile. “Oh, and please keep this a secret between us. I want to give Steve a surprise.”  
“Sure. Good luck with whatever you plan to do.” And with that, Maria exits the room, leaving Thor alone.  
Thor starts scanning the file. What he is looking for should be in here. Steve shows it to him once before, a hidden camera disguised as a ring that SHIELD created for a mission, and it fits perfectly on Steve’s ring finger. If Steve were a deep sleeper, things would be much easier for Thor, but hey, he loves challenges so no complaint. His mouth curves into a smile as he finally sees the design. Now, all he has to do is finding a good jeweler.

 **Truth serum**  
“Okay,” Clint folds his arms and looks directly at Thor. “Tell me, did you eat my last slice of pizza yesterday?”  
“Yes, because the food Steve made was inedible.” Thor blurts out, which elicits a gasp from both Clint and Steve, while other Avengers try their best not to laugh.  
“Thanks a lot, Thor. You could have told me about my cooking skill, you know.”  
“Do not worry, my love. You are good at many things, and I am more impressed with your skills in bed.” Thor continues, his eyes look horrified as the words keep spilling out. “I especially enjoy how you…”  
“OK, that’s enough. Let’s get out of here before things get X-rated.” Tony ushers the entire team out of the room. Steve breathes a sigh of relief as the door closes behind him, giving them a little privacy. He looks over and sees Thor covering his mouth with his hands.  
“Hey, it’s OK,” Steve gingerly approaches Thor, removing the hands away. “The truth serum should wear off in a few minutes, you’ll be back to normal soon.”  
“I’m sorry,” Thor groans “I should have tried to keep my mouth shut. I must have embarrassed you.”  
“No, it’s fine,” Steve reassures his boyfriend. “Although next time, if my food is inedible, you should tell me right away, OK?”  
Thor gives a little nod.  
“I think your eyes are beautiful. And I love you a lot.” Thor says quickly, red colors his cheeks.  
“Yeah, me too.” Steve smiles as he places a small kiss on Thor’s hand. 

**Under the mistletoe**  
“Thor, what is this?” Steve raises a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend.  
“It’s mistletoe.” Thor grins and waves the sprigs over their heads. “And according to Midgard tradition, now we shall kiss!”  
“Oh honey, the mistletoe is only for Christmas,” Steve laughs, pulling his boyfriend closer. “Plus, you don’t need one to kiss me. Just do it anytime.”  
And Thor happily complies. 

**Valentine**  
Valentine Day is just like any normal day at the Tower. Well, there are some differences, but they are subtle. Like how a bouquet of red roses appearing mysteriously in front of Natasha’s door, or Vision sneaking a small gift to Wanda when nobody notices, or Tony being on the phone with Pepper a little bit longer than usual.  
Thor comes from a place that doesn’t celebrate Valentine, and Steve is too busy, so spending the date together has never been compulsory since they started dating. This year Steve has a mission in Siberia, while Thor needs to attend some meetings in Asgard. But seeing a raven in the early morning of the 14th with a note telling him that Thor would be back soon and he misses Steve a lot, it really brings a smile to Steve’s face. And he can’t wait to see his boyfriend after this too. 

**Worthy**  
Thor groans as Thanos pushes the blade deeper, cutting into his armor. Just when the blade touches his skin, Thor hears a whoosh through the air as the Titan stumbles backward, dropping his grip on the weapon.  
Mjolnir flies past him, landing in the outstretched hand of a certain Captain. There is fire in Steve's eyes as he takes his fighting stance, thunder crackles around him.  
"I knew it." Thor feels himself grinning like an idiot at the sight of his boyfriend wielding his trusty harmer. Steve is worthy, his love has always been worthy all along.  
Steve smirks as the hammer hit Thanos square in the face with a sickening crunch. Take that you purple potato, nobody hurt my boyfriend and get away with it!

 **X-ray**  
“Tell me again, why do I have to perform X-ray on your pet?” Bruce sighs, looking at the Bilgesnipe drooling uncontrollably on his lab’s floor.  
“There it is!” Thor exclaims triumphantly, pointing at the screen. Near the huge stomach of the creature lies a tiny round object that looks a lot like a ring.  
“Ha, I knew Bilgy swallowed it. Now I shall make him spit it out!” Thor rolls up his sleeves and makes his way to the Bilgesnipe.  
“Huh, what are you doing?”  
Bruce immediately regrets asking the question, because the next moment, his lovely workspace turns into a nightmare covered in green slime with Thor holding the ring like a trophy on top of an unconscious beast.  
From that day, Thor is banned indefinitely from Bruce’s lab. 

**Yes**  
“Thor! Bruce! What's wrong?” Steve approaches Thor when he sees his boyfriend stepping out of Bruce’s lab, green slime dripping off his hair and falling with a splash on the pristine white floor.  
“Well, it was difficult but I could retrieve it at last!” Steve gives his boyfriend a puzzled look when he sees Thor’s grinning face. What have they been doing?  
And then the most wonderful thing happens as Steve looks down at Thor’s open palm. A ring glistens brightly under the fluorescent light, and the God of Thunder gets down on one knee.  
“I know I don’t look proper at this moment, but I just cannot wait any longer. So, Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?” Thor’s smile is brighter than the sun, and it doesn't take long for Steve to say the word.  
“Yes!” 

**Zing**  
“Dad,” Steve feels a little tug on his sleeve. Big blue eyes are looking up at him, and the little girl asks.  
“Did you and Father zing?”  
“What do you mean, little one?” Thor turns to look at their daughter, somewhat amused. Seeing her father, little Sarah releases Steve’s sleeves makes grabby hands at Thor. The God of Thunder picks up their daughter, which elicits a giggle from the child.  
She points at their TV, which is playing some cartoon called Hotel Transylvania. On the screen, two characters are locking eyes, their eyes sparkle.  
“Zing,” she repeats, pointing at the screen. “Like you meet your true love, and you zing and you kiss!”  
“Oh well, I have to say I feel it every day,” Thor says, the corner of his mouth turns up as he looks at Steve. “How about you, my love?”  
“Lucky for you, I feel the same.” Steve smiles, placing a small kiss on Thor’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything for a while because I was busy, and I also had writer's block. So I wrote these little short fics just to get used to writing again :) They are unbetaed and probably has silly mistakes and a bit OOC, but it feels good to produce and finish something  
> 


End file.
